Inevitable Surrender
by shulesaddict77
Summary: Alone on deck, surrounded by the darkness of the night, they finally give in to the inevitable.


**This is a one shot that just needed to be written. I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

She sensed him the moment he stepped on deck. She could swear all hairs on her body were standing on end every time he was anywhere near her, making her all aware that she could not let her guard down. Not even for a second. If she would loosen the death grip she held on the emotions that were rushing through her every time she saw him, she would rip his clothes off in seconds.

Her fingers tightened around the railing as her whole body began to tingle. She wasn't supposed to feel anything when it came to him. He wasn't supposed to make her feel so much. Her senses were on high alert, her body screaming for him, aching for his touch, the longing almost too much to bear.

She wanted him.

He had chipped away at her walls continuously without even really trying. He'd read her like an open book right from the start. But she had been too scared to realize how rare it was to have such a connection. How rare it was to understand each other without saying a word.

Maybe it was time for her to stop trying to pull her walls up over and over again. The walls she'd build around her heart to protect her were crumbling away faster than she could rebuild them anyway. He was good at that.

Making her feel wanted. Making her wish she didn't need the walls anymore. Not with him.

What made it even harder was that he'd stopped being a sassy pirate. He had stopped his sexual innuendos. She wouldn't have thought she would miss them but the innuendos had made it much easier to ignore the unwanted feelings she had developed for him. Because how could she feel anything remotely romantic when he was annoying the hell out of her. But he had stopped.

But he hadn't stopped looking at her. These blue eyes following her everywhere. Every time she looked up he was watching her, his eyes demanding something from her she wasn't willing to give. At least she had been telling herself she didn't want him. Because she shouldn't want him.

She shouldn't.

But she did.

And not only his body.

This frightened her the most. She knew it wouldn't end if she would just still her curiosity and take him for one night. One night wasn't enough. He knew too much. He was too close. Sex with him wouldn't be just sex. It would be so much more.

In Storybrooke she'd been able to avoid him, telling herself that as long as she didn't see him, interact with him, she would be safe. But Henry's kidnapping had changed everything, forcing them to work together. All of them.

But there was no way to hide from him on his ship. He was everywhere. The forced closeness making her body tingle. The fact that she couldn't escape him, making her snap more often than not at him while he was only trying to help.

But as always he understood. Reading her. He knew why she acted that way and never snapped back. Sometimes she wished he would. Maybe yelling at each other would ease the undeniable sexual tension between them.

But there was no yelling. No fights. At least not between them. He argued with everyone else. Fiercely, passionately. Pointing out over and over again that he knew the land the best and that they all should better start trusting him.

She had. She had trusted him. She had been finally able to trust him and he'd proven that he was worth her trust as he'd almost lost his life saving Henry. The thought still made her shudder.

She had almost lost him.

Did she really want to spend the rest of her life like this? Scared to open up again? Was she really willing to let fear keep her away from finding out what really was between them? Would she really hesitate until it was too late? Until he was ripped away from her side? Would she deny herself to act on her feelings until she would lose him forever?

_NO!_

She had almost shouted it out into the night, her throat burning with the desire to just turn around and tell him. Tell him what he did to her. Tell him how much he meant to her. But the stubborn part of her refused to acknowledge his presence.

She could more feel than hear him coming up behind her. She couldn't look him in the eyes. Not now. Not when they were alone on deck. In the middle of the night. With no one around. No one who could interrupt them.

There wasn't much left of her resistance to let no other man get close to her heart ever again. Especially not after she'd just reunited with her son. She was too vulnerable. The wish to touch him, be near him, just too close to desperation.

Emma was holding her breath, waiting for him to do something, say something. She was trying to relax her stiff posture but it was as if her body was waiting for his touch, as if it was humming with anticipation. She almost turned around, the urge to yell at him or slap him fighting with the urge to just turn around and kiss him senseless.

He'd expected to catch fire any second. Only seeing her standing at the railing, her silhouette shining silvery in the moonlight, made his heart almost stop. It was the first time since they'd rescued Henry that they were alone.

He wasn't sure if she had tried to avoid him or if it was just coincidence. He had kept his distance to her. He hadn't wanted to push her and he almost succeeded. Except for this one time. The one time they'd both slipped, letting their guard down, the anger rushing through their systems making them forget any reason.

But it had only been one kiss. He doubted she knew how much it had cost him to step away. Because he had been close to take her right then and there. But her pushing him away and yelling at him to keep his hands off her had felt as if she'd just driven a knife straight into his heart. But he had let her go and never mentioned it again. They had to concentrate on more important things at the moment. But he hadn't forgotten about it. He hadn't forgotten the kiss. He didn't give up on her. He had just waited for the right moment.

This moment.

Stepping closer, he slipped his arms around her waist, barely touching her as he put his hook and hand beside her hands on the railing. His fingers were only inches away from hers but he didn't touch her, his body only pressing slightly against her back as he leaned his head forward, his lips brushing over her ear, the words barley above a whisper.

"It's time, love."

Her body jerked in surprise, her hands twitched around the railing, her fingers brushing against his and she flinched as if she had just held her hand into fire, her body colliding with his and his arm went around her waist in an instinctive reaction, keeping them both from stumbling backwards and without thinking it over her hand wandered to his arm, her fingers tightened around the leather, her body relaxing into his embrace. She didn't ask him what he had meant with his whispered words because she knew. She knew what he meant. It was time that they stopped fighting it. It was time that they stopped denying themselves what they wanted the most.

Each other.

Deep inside she'd known right from the beginning. This had always been inevitable. Something had drawn them to each other. Over and over again. A connection, a bond, they couldn't severe. No matter how hard they'd tried, how hard they'd fought it.

He didn't need to turn her around because she already started moving, her hands going instinctively around his waist, her heart thudding hard against her rib cage as she stared at his chest right in front of her eyes.

She still tried to get a grip on the emotions that were playing havoc with her body and mind as she suddenly felt his finger under her chin, a gentle pull forcing her to look up until her eyes met his.

One corner of his mouth turned up into a small grin as he leaned down and when his lips brushed over hers a jolt went through her body, the soft contact enough to make her whole body sing and her hands fisted into his shirt as she leaned upwards, opening her mouth to let him in.

This kiss was nothing like the first. The first had been fierce, a fight for dominance, both of them laying all the anger and hurt into it. This kiss was different. Sensual and tender. No fight, no anger. Only passion. Passion that already started to rise up in her chest but she was still aware of their surroundings. They needed a more secluded place and she had just the right place in mind.

Wordlessly she stepped back, taking his hand in hers and turning around she walked towards the mast, stopping directly in front of it. Raising one eyebrow, he asked her silently where she was going but Emma just looked up and grabbed the ropes, starting to climb upwards.

Killian kept standing in front of the mast, staring after her, completely dumbfounded. What was she doing?

But then she turned around and shot him a sassy grin over her shoulder, dangling only on one hand from the ropes, her other hand stretched out to him but he was still not able to move and Emma cocked her head to one side and without saying another word she resumed climbing up, leaving him down on the deck. It took him another minute before he was able to move and gripping the ropes, he started to climb up after her.

Emma turned around the moment she had climbed into the crow's nest, waiting for his head to appear over the edge, her heart beating wildly in her chest. This was it. The fight was over. She was ready to surrender.

And then he was there, lifting his body into the lookout, his legs brushing against hers as he straightened and she could sense his eyes on her, though the darkness prevented her from seeing his eyes clearly.

As she lifted her hand she could see it shaking as she reached for him, her finger trailing along the rim of his shirt, outlining the deep V, hearing his sharp intake of breath as her fingers skimmed under his shirt.

Suddenly impatient she slipped her hands under his coat, pushing it off his shoulders, her fingers started working on his shirt on their own accord and she couldn't have stopped them if her life would have depended on it. Her hands were still trembling, making the task of getting him out of his shirt more challenging than she had expected. But finally she was able to open the last button and she slipped her hands under the fabric, pushing the shirt down to the ground so that he was standing from the waist upwards naked in front of her.

The sight took her breath away. His body bathed in moonlight was just perfection. Every muscle well toned. But it was the imperfection of his scars that made his body even more perfect. The silvery lines of long ago healed flesh were shimmering in the moonlight and she stretched out her hand hesitantly, almost expecting him to disappear when she would touch him again, afraid that everything had just been a vivid dream.

But he didn't disappear and her fingers followed the path of hair down his stomach, trailing along the waistband of his pants. Her eyes snapped back to his, wanting to see if he was as affected by the touch as she was. His eyes were closed, his jaw set into a firm line and she could see a muscle twitch.

Keeping her eyes glued to his face, she reached for the laces of his leather pants, starting to untie them. But then his hand was suddenly around hers, stopping her, pushing her back, his hand roaming over her body, discarding her clothes one by one until she was standing completely naked in front of him.

Swirling her around, he pushed her against the mast, his bare chest rubbing over her already erected nipples, making them even harder, a low moan escaping her as his lower body pressed against her and she couldn't deny it that feeling the cool leather pressed against her most intimate parts was strangely arousing. But it wasn't enough. Her hands made quick work of his pants, shoving them down his legs and without breaking the kiss he managed to get out of his boots and guiding her backwards Emma suddenly felt the edge of the lookout digging into her back.

She'd just wondered how they should be able to actually do it in this confined space as he lifted her up, adjusting her against him and Emma wrapped her legs around his waist, her breath hitching in her throat as he stepped closer to the edge, her arms tightening around his neck and then she met his gaze, his eyes seemed like blue flames in the darkness surrounding them and he was close enough for her to see the expression on his face as he silently asked from her the one thing he'd wanted right from the beginning.

Her trust.

One look into his eyes and she didn't even hesitate as she leaned back over the edge, trusting him completely to keep her from falling and his hand snaked around her neck, pulling her head up as his other arm went around her waist and he'd just stared at her for a few moments without moving a muscle, his hand tightening around her neck as he closed the last gap between them.

She knew that he wanted her to look at him. She didn't know why she knew. She didn't question it. She was done fighting their connection. He didn't have to say anything for her to understand him perfectly.

She could feel him pressing against her and as he pushed into her slowly, almost teasingly, his gaze never wavered. All vulnerabilities, all insecurities, all anger, all betrayals were forgotten for the moment as he thrust deeper into her, filling her completely.

Only his arms were keeping her from falling, his muscles flexing under her fingers as he adjusted her slightly to drive even deeper into her, a silent cry slipping over her lips as he hit her at the exact right spot, over and over again. Leaning back even further, she let the passion sweep over her, let it take her away to a place where the only thing that mattered was feeling him in her, around her.

The intensity of her orgasm hit her so hard that she almost lost her grip on his arms, her walls clenching around him as she let herself fall into the abyss, her mind blanking out as she felt him stiffen in her, his arms hauling her back against his body as he came hard in her, a groan ripping through his throat as he buried his face against her neck, his arm tightening around her waist as he emptied himself in jerky spasms.

She could feel his muscles tremble, the exertion of holding her for so long taking a toll on him. But she didn't want to let him slip out of her. Not yet. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she closed her eyes, laying her head on his shoulder.

Just for a few seconds. She wanted to savor the moment for just a few more seconds.

As she felt him shift she reluctantly loosened her grip around his neck but before he could slip out of her she tightened her walls around him one last time, enjoying the silent curse that slipped over his lips.

"Minx!" Killian chuckled before she helped her put her feet back on the ground.

They got dressed in complete silence, somehow the intensity of the moment making them both speechless. It was as if they had silently agreed that words would just ruin the moment. Even as they started to climb down they still didn't say a word and when he was only a few feet above deck, he jumped down, offering her his hand to help her down the rest of the way and when she stepped onto the deck, he pulled her into his arms, his hand coming up to cup her face as he wrapped his other arm around her waist as if to make sure that she wouldn't run away from him. But he had nothing to fear. She wouldn't run away from this. She wouldn't run away from him.

"This changes everything, Emma." Killian said, his voice suddenly harsh and Emma leaned back, meeting his gaze.

"I know." She said softly, reaching up to smooth her fingers over his scruff. "I know, Killian."

She had used his given name deliberately. She wanted to reassure him that she wasn't going to back away from this. She had never called him by his given name. Maybe she had waited for a special occasion like this to use it for the first time.

She wouldn't run.

But they still had to catch some sleep and Emma pulled him into a passionate kiss before she stepped out of his embrace and started to walk back to the cabin.

"Oh, and Killian." Emma turned around to him shortly before she reached the steps. "You were right."

"About what?"

A big smile erupted on her face and she shot him a smug smile before she elaborated. "It was about bloody time."

His laughter accompanied her down the steps and she let out a soft chuckle herself, sudden giddiness overwhelming her and she slumped against the next wall, her hand reaching for her chest as if she could keep her heart from jumping into her throat with the action.

This was it. The end of the fighting. The end of the denial.

The walls were down.

It was time for a new beginning.


End file.
